


The Siren Trap

by SaltRocks



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltRocks/pseuds/SaltRocks
Summary: This is an original piece of fiction with mythological elements and a wlw romance. This is my first submission so please be gentle with your critiques!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Obsession

My paddle slicks through the lake as I dog to keep up with Oli, my kayaking instructor. Oli’s lean muscles glisten where her sweat mixes with water droplets as she pulls her kayak along. I lick my lips and taste the clear, unsullied drops that have splashed up onto me from the effort.  
We have taken this same route every weekend for some time now, allowing me to become more comfortable over time. After only a couple of lessons, I was capable of pulling myself along with a paddle in this compact vessel. I really can’t see how I can stretch my need for these lessons out much further, believably.  
As my focus drifts outwards, I notice her kayak drifts closer to one of the uninhabited islands in this cove. Moments later, we are on this island together, me not knowing how our kayaks have been so quickly landlocked. This happens occasionally in my time with Oli. She will be talking in her sweet, low-timbred but feminine voice or moving her body in ways that are impossible to ignore, or doing nothing and I will become ensnared in gazing at her in such a way that I will become fully conscious again only when our tour of the coves is complete. I’d always thought she never noticed, that I’d kept the looks to a minimum when I could, but now that we are stopped, I worry that we are here for me to be lectured. She has to stay professional in front of her coworkers at the shop, but here she will tell me off for wasting her time on unnecessary lessons and for objectifying her each week.  
She turns back to me with her bright green eyes a shade darker than I’m used to, her light brown skin shimmering as it dries over hard muscles. Before she can berate me, I open my mouth to apologize, to explain. Anything to avoid her anger. Instead, I trip over what had been only clear water and sand a moment before I had locked eyes with Oli and my sight darkens and fades out.

I wake quickly, regaining my discomfort with a newfound sense of embarrassment. Falling over your own feet is a thing that usually happens to smitten men wearing top hats in old-timey movies. Clumsy is something I haven’t been in a long time. Although I’ll admit I may be smitten with my kayaking instructor, my life experiences have enabled me to gain confidence in how I present myself and act.  
As I’m thinking this, I register Oli’s hands delicately applying a bandage to my hairline. She is out of eyesight but to my left next to my pale hand on a rock is the small first aid kit she brings along for just such occasions. I realize she has already wrapped my lower left calf with gauze and tape and spot a small crescent of red that has seeped through. How long have I been unconscious? I worry.  
“Hey,” Oli gently whispers in her throaty tones. Muscles deep inside me contract in response. “How are you doing? You started to worry me for a moment when you didn’t wake up.” She puts the last affixing piece of tape on my forehead before coming around to face me. My eyes take her in, her squared jaw to her cute, androgynous haircut, taking in a quick breath to steady myself.  
“I’m okay,” I offer.  
“Good.” She smiles. “Did you see – “ she starts to say but I cut her off, saying,  
“I’m sorry.” This stops her, a confused look on her face.  
“What for?” she asks, bewildered.  
“You didn’t bring me here to tell me off?” I ask. Then, as if re-watching the last minute after my consciousness was regained, I realize she hasn’t stopped touching me this whole time, even after her First Aid was complete. At first it had been seemingly to support my head in case I became woozy and unstable, but now she is playing with the ends of my long, black wavy hair, twisting them between her fingers as though this is a normal interaction between the two of us. I look at her fingers in action and redden. As I catch her eye, her eyes widen and she lets the strand of hair loose.  
I brace myself, boldened by her actions, and smile a little. I hold her gaze saying, “I wish you wouldn’t stop.”  
She responds to this by moving closer to me. Seated next to me, her small but nimble fingers take the strand of hair back to worry.  
“Why did you bring me here?” I ask, letting myself hope for the first time since I had dished out the first of many pricey fees to spend the hour alone in her presence. Perhaps she feels the same draw I felt the first time I saw her, a buzzing that never left.


	2. Ancient History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash-back to an agreement between a siren and the Gods. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted next week! I hope everyone is enjoying the first couple chapters :)

Eons ago…  
I awake with my lover’s arm wrapped around me, pressing heavily against my hearty sea lungs. I gaze at him unabashedly before he awakes with a start, sitting up and pushing me away without care.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
He turns back towards me, remembering where he is. “It’s Andromeda,” Perseus responds with worry. “She’s… in trouble.”  
With effort, I say, “you should go to her”. 

I follow him, hiding behind rocks as he follows the shoreline toward his own heart’s yearning. The Goddess Andromeda, soon enough, appears before us. His love for her is based on something much deeper than I will ever know. An unbreakable agreement sealed by the Gods. A simple handshake decided by the fates that occurred centuries before. This Goddess forever promised to my love is now before us wrapped in tightly wound rope that seems to be magicked in place. Nothing less could hold her raw power. A beast approaches her.  
“Cetus,” Perseus bellows, and braces his feet as he throws a spear into the sea. He misses the creature by a foot as it artfully, if not gracefully, evades the weapon. My first reaction to the creature is to think it is magnificently ugly. Its nose resembles a pink pig’s snout while its body and tail are closer to a seal’s smoothness with fins running along its back. Four meaty fingers sprout from each large paw, making it look like an oversized puppy planning to grow much larger. Most of its body is a sickly white, except where dark green sprouts on its head like seaweed mixing with a sickly rainbow of purple and orange. The creature’s sad, knowing hazel eyes give Perseus a quick glance before landing on its prize. It pushes forward once again, preparing to feed. I open my mouth, giving a quick burst of song, my only weapon. Perseus’s head turns toward me for the first time since waking with a dull but appreciative look on his face. I am distracted for only a moment before I turn to the Cetus to see if my gift has any effect on this non-human being. No such luck. With Perseus distracted by me, Cetus has truly approached the Goddess and licks its lips, preparing for the kill. I stop singing and Perseus jerks around at the sound of Andromeda’s shriek.  
Thinking quickly, Perseus unsheathes a sword that materializes in the air next to him. His shining weapon dazzles and catches the eye of the creature a moment before he heaves it into the thing’s back. It groans and falls to its side but not before Perseus runs to Andromeda’s side, plucking at the cords that bind her. I tear my eyes away from the scene, reminding myself I will always play second fiddle to this romance. When I look away, my eyes fall upon two more Godly creatures, a man and a woman, resplendent in golden and white robes, so bright I have to avert my eyes.  
Although I look away, I can hear their argument clearly enough. It unfolds that these two are Andromeda’s parents, King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia, who had purposefully left their daughter here to be eaten by this sea creature to placate an angry sea God. I can hear Perseus foolishly offer himself up in her stead and this chills me. Without his love, who am I? I think. I rush to kneel in front of these royal Gods, naively attempting to look up at them through my lashes to tame their bright light.  
I hear the queen laughing quietly, without humour. “Where do you fall into this business, siren?” she asks, not haughtily. I pause. Why am I kneeling here? I seek out a solution to this problem that does not involve Perseus’s death or broken heart. I sigh, and start by telling the truth.  
“I love this man,” I admit. “If there is any way I can step in, I do not want to see him hurt in any way.” I refuse to meet Perseus’s eye after this confession. I am nothing if not proud.  
Gently, the king admonishes, “My dear, Perseus does not need to become involved. This is a family matter into which he has unfortunately inserted himself. We would not stop him from leaving right this second.” I can hear Perseus’s sharp laugh behind me. As if my heroic love would ever step away from this.  
I pull every courtly manner I can muster from my simple, sea life into my reply. “Your highnesses, I know this man could never do that.” I pause. “I offer myself in exchange for Andromeda’s life.” I do not listen for Perseus to come running over to defend my life. I know which of us he values most. Although he comes to me from time to time, his heart could never lie with a siren, a creature so unlike, and so below, his own kind.  
The queen lays her hand on my shoulder, somehow dimming her light so it is easier to look upon her. I do and see a creased but beautiful, round face smiling sorrowfully at me. “I know it must be hard to love one of us. I am sorry that you have become entangled in this matter. Although I know Cetus will not accept your life in exchange for Andromeda’s, I might have another idea.” I lean closer, listening to the queen’s suggestion and hoping beyond hope this will be enough to please the sea God and free Perseus to live his life happily.  
As my hand touches the queen’s to form an unbreakable agreement, I realize with a shudder that I will know the depth of Perseus’s love for Andromeda. It will be equal to the depth of the promise I’ve made to demonstrate my own love. I start to regret the plan even before it is put into action, but my palm is already within the queen’s grip and I detect she would never have let me back out in the smirk that now shows on her face.


	3. Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our two main characters share a romantic and intimate rendezvous.

The statistical likelihood that I would be sleeping with my kayak instructor on a deserted island felt infinitesimal, but here I am, kneeling in the soft moss next to her, holding her body in my arms. The time I have spent dreaming of this moment has only made it more intense now that I am actually living out those daydreams. I reach for her and she reaches for me hastily, my nerves crackling where she touches my skin; fingers on my arms and face, lips on my neck, body parts intermingling without prejudice. I touch her small breast and her sweet, soft moan is a magnet pulling me against her, grinding softly into her denim shorts and small frame. I’m careful not to crush her as we fall to the island floor, the trees our canopy and privacy screen from the outside world. All I hear are the rippling waters nearby and the buzzing of unknown insects as I pull her shirt aside to kiss and caress her all over. As though we are not moving quickly enough, she quickly strips her clothes and pulls on mine, kissing me deeply so that I feel it all over. I tug my own sportswear off, thanking the Gods for the easy-to-remove clothing. In this moment, all I want to think about is her naked body, the wetness between her legs as I touch her, and her moans that echo quickly back to us off the enormous trees nearby. I kiss down her navel and she tugs at my hair as I kiss the place that elicits the loudest moan. I tease her, slowly licking up the length of her sex with a wide, flat tongue and my ears are treated to her deepest moan yet.   
“More,” she pleads. Although I planned to make this last longer, teasing her, I find I cannot deny her any request. I tongue at her clitoris gently, testing her sensitivity in this small knot of nerve endings. She jerks her hips but pulls my head in her hands into her wetness. I respond, moving against her faster as she yelps and jerks.   
“Oh,” she calls. “Oh, oh, oh!” I slowly insert a finger into her, hooking it upwards. I find the spot I’m looking for almost immediately. A strangled scream escapes from her lips as I grab her ass with my other hand. I use my core strength to hold myself upright as both my hands are kept busy finger fucking her wetness and exploring her ass. She clenches around me, trying to stay still but struggling as quick jerky movements wrack her body. “I’m going to…” she calls to me as though from a distance, a little too loud.   
“Come for me,” I whisper breathily around sucking on her little clit.   
“Okay.” She giggles but then screams in pleasure. “Oh Gods,” she hollers, as wave after wave comes over her small, compact, sexy body and I witness, knowing I’ve caused this sensation, satisfied almost just making her feel this way. More than that, I am ready and anticipating her touch.  
“On your back,” she orders almost immediately after her body has stopped jerking. Neither of us are yet sated. She inspects me as I lay out on the soft ground. She holds my breasts in her hands, playing with the nipples gently and thoughtfully. Her hands drift downwards to my penis, erect and ready for her. If my anatomy surprises her, she does not show it as she grips me in one hand, licking the pre-cum from the head of my penis adeptly, then taking it into her mouth, sucking and stroking. I feel like I am about to burst.  
“Will you fuck me?” I ask her gently, although my choice of words is obscene. With some reluctance, she pulls her mouth away from me and moves to kiss my mouth passionately. During this kiss, I feel her straddle me and take me inside her and feel how tight and excited she truly is. She moves slowly up and down, with purpose, kissing me often on the mouth, earlobe, neck, shoulders, anywhere she can reach.   
“You’re so beautiful,” she says through both of our moans now. Her sweet words uttered in her low, throaty voice amid moans and the clenching of her muscles around me bring me to the brink and I grab onto her tightly as release overtakes me. “Yes,” we both yell as both of us come to orgasm at once.   
I can’t believe how good she has made me feel. I lay back in shock and euphoria, holding an arm out for her to join me on her back. I spoon her, touching the smooth skin of her back as I drink in this moment.   
Too soon, she sits up. “Do we need to go back?” I ask carefully. I do not want to seem too attached, as this may not have meant as much to her as it does to me. When she doesn’t answer, I ask again, “do you have another student today?” This would be unusual as I have never seen her coming from or going to another lesson. I’ve never thought to question why this is until now. Then, her demeanor changes as she stiffens and only replies “I’m sorry.”   
“What? Why?” I ask. As though she is struggling against herself, she turns slowly towards me and begins to sing a beautiful, piercing song. Then everything goes dark again.


	4. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli's true plan is revealed.

I wake in a very different place. Our kayak route crossed a lake near my city, but this is definitely the ocean that I sit in amongst the rocks and rolling, rushing waves. I cough as the salt water splashes up to my face. I feel my limbs caught up in twist ties against a chair keeping me slightly above the water; enough to breathe, anyways. Starting to let the confusion and fear overtake me, I jerk my head around to look for Oli. I quickly see she is standing nearby, on the shore. Her gaze is riveted to the sea as she glances back and forth.   
“Hey!” I yell at her. “What the fuck?!” She doesn’t respond, continuing her watch from her spot at least a couple dozen paces away. Caught up in the mystery of what could be unfolding, I turn my attention where she has been looking. The contrast from our activities earlier to my current situation makes my senses dull and I feel slow to react. This woman has given me the most amazing sex of my life but now I see she’s obviously unhinged. I wonder what she could be trying to do to me. Then I see it. First it is only a huge shadow in the water, then it becomes bigger.   
Then it emerges. My eyes widen.   
The creature approaches faster than I thought possible and my focus sharpens on its strange, colourful body and mainly on its sharp teeth which seem intent on devouring me. I make a decision and turn my zip-tied hands into fists to bop its nose. I’ve read that a good tactic for evading large ocean carnivores is to punch them in the nose (this tip is meant for sharks, mainly, but perhaps this tactic will also work on terrifying mythical sea creatures working with hot kayaking instructors?). However, although this one grunts in pain and surprise, turning slightly, it quickly moves back in for the kill.   
I sigh as I know there is no avoiding it now. I use my full strength to easily break free of the zip tie holding my hands in place. It is the creature’s turn to look surprised as I casually approach it with a clenched fist, punching harder than a human mortal should be able to do. The creature is catapulted as though it is a beach ball I’ve volleyed with force across the water. I hear Oli exclaim behind me. I wait for a moment, expecting the creature to come back for more but it doesn’t. Then I turn back to my instructor and her mouth opens. Before she can start singing again, I use my strength to hurl myself back towards her and carefully but quickly force her jaws open, thrusting a stick between her teeth. I will not let her trick me again. She shakes her head as though trying to tell me something but I will not be fooled. I wish I could trust her enough to say goodbye. I had felt so differently about her only an hour ago. Or was it longer? I realize I don’t know how long I’ve been unconscious each time and that it has gotten dark. I use strips of her clothing she has re-donned since our encounter to tie the stick in place and tie her up. Her protest is muffled and she gives up quickly. If I didn’t know better, I would say she looks sad. I know eventually she will work her way out of the knots but need time for a head start to get away from her and away from this place. I don’t look back as I expertly propel myself in the kayak, using the skills she taught me, toward the shore and civilization.


	5. Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli experiences regret.

It takes some work to release the knots from around my wrists and then less time to remove the gag and tie around my ankles. I rub the areas that chafe as I worry over what will happen next and marvel at Ruby’s strength. What just happened? I wonder. No human I have ever known has come in contact with Cetus and lived, let alone fought back. And I have seen many come in contact with Cetus over the years. I wince at these memories. I thought I had become desensitized but with Ruby, my feelings had been messier. I found entrapment more difficult and preparations took more time than they usually do.   
Obviously I knew from the beginning that she was interested in me. I chose her as a target before she knew who I was and my close-cut hairstyle was based on what I discerned would interest her. Sirens are often considered beautiful by humankind so I was not too concerned about my appearance other than the simple styles that would encourage her to seek me out.   
Kayaking home with the moon overhead, a sinking feeling enters my stomach. Although I make a habit of providing sacrifices things they wanted before trapping them in their fate, no gift felt as much like something for myself as today’s. Sleeping with Ruby had been a mistake. In my many, many years I never felt so connected to a human as I did when I touched her and was touched by her. Did I make a mistake going through with offering her up to Cetus? I grunt in frustration and effort, moving myself quickly back to shore as I think, not for the first time, that the mistake had been the agreement with the queen in the first place.   
After shaking hands with the queen and sealing myself to my fate, I saw Perseus less and less. I understood. His temperament was too good, too innocent to wrap himself up in the life I had chosen for myself.   
As I pull my kayak onto shore, I curse myself, not for the first time, for who this choice has forced me to become. Perseus could never love this woman who I have become. With my admiration for him, all I wanted was to be a woman he could admire in return. This was often the way my mind went on nights that felt as dark as this one, darker than the darkest night. However, a new face and voice reach my inner thoughts and Perseus fades as I begin to agonize over the loss of Ruby.


End file.
